The Adventures of Ashby Daugherty 1
by m3gbot
Summary: The Important Thing That Fell From Sky!


_**The Adventures of Ashby Daugherty: The Important Thing that Fell From Sky**_

one there was a guy named ashbe darty and he was tumblr famos and he was pretty cool be liked happy potter n stuff and that was cdool i guess. he pkayed quiditch to and he was pretty good at it. he also liked ludo and andrew vulp sung to him one time (AN: so jelly!1!) so that was ocool.

one time anbe darty was readyng a book and then he looked up into sky and ssaw someting fall but he wasn'tt so sure what it could mayb be. so he got out of chair and said "i will find the thing that fell frm sky it could be important"

so ashbee darty walked real fast to where he thougt the thing was. he saw big crater wondered what could b down their. he herd a voce say "hello is any1 there" in kind of britsh accent and ashbee said "hello it is me ashbee darty" and the voice sayd "hello I am weatley from portal 2!" "oh my godnes" said ashbe dartyy with eys real big and hands on head. "can you help me" said weatley. "okay what do u need" said ashbee darty. "i need to find chell n tell her sorry bcuz I am in love wit her!" said weatley. "okay" said ashbee darti.

so weatly opened portal and ashbee an weatlet fell into it into the portal to aperchur was dark and bad smelling like bad science and potato. ashbee said "where am I" and whetly said "we are at aperchur science now we have 2 find chell"

so they went fast to where chell was. "oh noes" said weahtly. "what is wrong" said ashbee. "it is her!1!" said wheatly real loud.

"haha yes it is me ahaha" sad gladoes! "I am evil too and I made chell evil too becuz she os my daughtr!" then shell moved real fast toward them with portal gun except portal gun shot bullets not portals. "no chell dont shoot me" ssaid ashby darty. "no I need to kill the MORON!" said chell with gun in hand. "i;m not a moron y r u so mean to me" whealthy said and big tear fell from eye. "why you kill us when we have no wepon" said Ashbe darty real loud. "and he is not moron either he is frend and he love you!"

"oh wwetly is that true?" said chell. "yes I love you and sorry for bad." said weatley. "now chell drop wepon and don't hurt people" said ashbee darty. "how sweet" said galdos.

"glados" said Chell. "I am not evil nemore, and I want whetly to b human so he can b with me!" "why should i do that for you" said galdos real evil like.

"because she is your daughtr!" yelled ashbe daurty. "carloine you are in there i know u r and you hav to do this!" ashbe was real mad and had hands like fists.

"oh right okay" said glados and she presd buton and weatly turnd to human man with power of good science. "weatley you are humen!" said chell and hugged him. then she hugged ashbe darty and said "thank you ashbe for runiting me with my love" "no problem chell just doing what has to be done by me so now can I go home to house please?""okay I make portal" said chell with portal gun but the gun did not work! "what!" said chell and wheatly and ashbeeee together.

"haha!" laghed galdos. "I disabled portal gun! and I ahve deadly neruotocsin and that kills all humens but not me! now that moron whetly is human I can kill you!"

suddenly someone jump from roof! it was….Dumblydor and John Freeman Gorden Freeman's brother together to defeat galdos!

"what the hell are you doing you motherfukkers!" said dumblydor as he fell from ceiling.

"you are humen I will kill you all with nerutocxin too!" said glados and she got real mad.

"you forget glados!" said John Freeman who was Gordan Freeman's brother. "I am John Freeman SAVER OF HUMENS!"

"nooo" said gldos as she was destroyed by John Freeman and Dumbledore. wheatley and chell and ashby all jumped up and down like celebrate. chell said "portal gun works again and now ashbe can go home!" so she shot portal and ashbe waved goodbye. "thank you John Freeman Saver of Humens for saving me and also invite me to ur wedding chell nd weatly!" ashbe darty said and jumped into portal. then he was no more in aperchur but home in ohio.

"I am so glad to be home" said ashbe and he started reading his happy potter book again and smiling.

to be continued?


End file.
